


By Any Other Name

by Orsino Mountanto (DonOsservatore)



Series: Alternative Scenes in Shakespeare [1]
Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bemused Antonio, Bemused Orsino, Bemused Sebastian, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mistaken for Twin, Name Confusion, Orsino and Olivia are Happy but confused, Orsino is a Romantic Bear, Quick and Painless ending, Smart and quick Viola, Unrequited Love, Viola is a beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonOsservatore/pseuds/Orsino%20Mountanto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Viola is encountered by a strange man who calls her by her brothers name, a string of events unfurl that lead her to a happiness that she has been searching for this whole time.</p><p>An Alternate look at what could have been when Antonio met Viola for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Viola's Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I love Twelfth Night, It’s one of my favorite Shakespeare plays, and having recently seen Oregon Shakespeare Festival’s amazing production of it, I got inspired to write this little piece taking off from Act Three, Scene Four.

The events leading up to this moment had all been a bit of a blur for Viola, first the drunk uncle and one of the servants of the Lady Olivia had accosted her with words that she was being challenged by a suitor of Olivia’s. Viola saw no cause for that, indeed she thought it was foolish. And then it actually began and she had to try and hide, however she was somewhat rescued by an apparent enemy of her employer Orsino’s, only to confuse her further by acting like he knew her, and asking her for gold, which confused her greatly as she had never seen the tall stranger with scraggly beard in her life. However after she had denied him once more, he said something which caught her notice.  
“But O How vile an idol proves this god. Thou hast Sebastian…” The man, whom she had gathered from the officers was called Antonio said. Sebastian that was her brother’s name. Was it possible he lived? It had to be, this man would have no reason otherwise to speak thus to her. She became aware that the man, was about to be lead away, she couldn’t allow that, not until she was sure.  
“Hold.” She said, and the officers stopped, their eyes curious as to what would happen. She addressed Antonio. “Did you just call me Sebastian?” She gazed at him as he seemed to be strangely irritated but such a question.  
“Ay.” Antonio responded. “That is your name is it not, or did you lie about your name to me again?” He growled with a bit of anger.  
“Nay, but had you called me by any other name I would have thought you mad.” She said with a light shake of his head. “Instead, you have called me by that one name by which a heavy burden may be laid off my head. When did you last see Sebastian?” She asked, suddenly changing the subject.  
“Scarcely One hour ago.” The man replied, his ire replaced by slight confusion. Viola turned to the guards, “Have this man taken to my Lord Orsino’s palace, and have some search for this man who bears my visage and calls himself Sebastian. Have him, too brought to Orsino’s, I wish to see this man for myself.  
“As you wish Senor Cesario.” Said one of the officers as they took Antonio away. Viola’s conflict sat heavy on her and she too moved towards where her master would be. She had much to say and to explain, however awkward the explanation would be for her, it would have to do. The arrival of her living brother made all the difference to her and she was ecstatic at the prospect of seeing him again.


	2. Orsino's Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orsino is told the truth, and the stage is set for the Reunion of the siblings and all to end, happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter was Viola’s point of view… ish, Now we get to see Orsino’s reaction to all of the shit that’s about to go down. To put perspective, this chapter begins just before what would be Act 5, Scene 1. The stuff with Malvolio has happened, and Olivia has just married Sebastian… But that’s future knowledge, what Orsino knows is that he’s finally going to talk to Olivia personally.

Orsino was pacing his private rooms, muttering to himself the speech that he was preparing to give Olivia. It was well written and he had picked some flowers which to give her. He had taken great pains to make sure they would be ones she would like. Now, where was Cesario, he needed the boy with him to help him have the courage to go through with this. Idly, he thought that if Cesario were a woman, she would outshine Olivia in beauty before laughing at himself. Cesario was a man was he not? No matter how beautiful the boy was. Speaking of which, the boy just entered now, seemingly in a daze.  
“What Ho! Cesario.” Orsino greeted the boy with great joviality, Cesario looked up and shook his head, and the boy’s eyes seemed a bit misty which confused Orsino, perhaps the boy had been thinking of his dead sister… or was that actually the case. Now that he thought about it, it did seem a bit odd, Cesario’s actions didn’t necessarily seem the manliest and he often was changing his position self-consciously. “How goes it with you? Cesario started and a little and straightened.  
“Well my lord, just a bit preoccupied with some news which has startled me.” Cesario stammered out. Orsino raised an eyebrow at this, Cesario, if sometimes hesitant had never seemed fully startled before. But the lad was all out of sorts.  
“What has startled you boy?” He asked, concern filling his brow.  
“On my way home from attempting to woo your lady for you,” Cesario began haltingly, as if picking his words wisely. “I was confronted by a rival to your lordship, who straightaway did challenge me, for in his eye she does treat me more favorably than him.” Cesario paused again, as if gaging Orsino’s reaction, which baffled him, as he saw no reason that a suitor’s messenger being treated more favorably than a suitor would be a problem. “I tried to avoid this conflict, but unfortunately was drawn into it. But before either myself or my challenger could come to harm, a strange man approached and broke up the fight, only to be apprehended by two of your men who called him Antonio.” Orsino looked angered, but surprised at the same time, he did not speak but gestured for Cesario, who had paused to see Orsino’s reaction to carry on. “It was this man whose news startled me… for while it was not truly news per say, his rambling’s revealed something to me which shook me into a contemplative state.”  
“What did he do boy?” Orsino sounded concerned, yet also angry at the same time, fearing that Antonio had done something to his favorite.  
“He called me, Sebastian.” Cesario said with a sigh, taking a seat in one of the chairs in the room, Orsino watched amazingly as Cesario’s face looked at to him. “My lord, I would suggest you better sit. For what I am to tell you will both shock you and potentially make you quite cross with me.” Orsino, sat, curious as Cesario had caught his attention and forced him to listen with his captivating words. The tale Cesario told amazed Orsino, he felt a little indignation however, when he learned that Cesario had been lying to him about their name and gender. The girl, Viola… he would have to get used to thinking of her by that name, had done it to survive after she had been shipwrecked here. He could also, slightly forgive Cesa-Viola for unintentionally winning Olivia’s heart. Had he not thought earlier that he could fall for her, if she was a woman. This was confusing for his head. She finished her tale, and he spoke  
“I was intending to go speak to Olivia in wooing of her, but it seems you need to confess the truth of yourself to her.” He gazed at her, “Cesari-“ He began and then held himself, confused for a second before Cesa-Viola stepped in.  
“Perhaps you could still call me Cesario, until I am in women’s weeds again.” She said, “It’ll be easier to discuss. Shall we go?” Orsino paused for a minute, and then after thinking to himself, nodded his agreement. As they left to go see Olivia he ordered a man to make sure Antonio, and this Sebastian if he was found were brought to Olivia’s household.


	3. The Twins Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orsino and Viola visit Olivia and Viola and Sebastian are finally reunited... After Olivia drops a little bombshell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter doesn’t focus on any specific character/s and basically takes the bent of Act 5, Scene 1. This is going to be a fun one. However, it's mostly from Orsino's perspective... Oh well...

Orsino’s mind had been whirling the entire time that he and Cesa-Viola had been walking to Olivia’s manor. Though they had both agreed to refer to her as Cesario for the present time, it felt weird knowing that the boy was actually a girl. They had also discussed how they would approach the situation, and though Orsino now had an inkling that Ces-Viola had been referring to him during those couple of conversations what seemed like months ago now, they had decided to keep up the appearance of a wooing session by Orsino, with Orsino personally making an appearance this time. This would hopefully allow some back up when the reveal was made.  
When they arrived, they saw the fool that worked at Olivia’s palace in argument with a serving man that worked there. Orsino approached them with C-Viola just a step behind him, as befitting her supposed position in his court.  
“Belong you to the lady Olivia friends?” Orsino said with polite joviality. Olivia’s fool responded with a witty rejoinder and Orsino engaged in some witty banter before paying the fool to go and fetch Olivia down to speak with him. The fool agreed and soon after some of his men arrived with Antonio. Whom Viola quickly pointed out to him. Orsino confronted Antonio calling him a pirate and a thief which the man denied. But threw instead upon Viola the accusation of witchcraft and spoke of an intimacy with him that seemed incredible.  
“When came he to this town?” Orsino asked, for he knew that Viola had washed up on these shores and called herself Cesario but 3 months ago. To his amazement those three months were the same reply given by Antonio, which caused Viola to gasp. Orsino held up his hand to calm the angry man. “Peace Antonio. This boy has been my servant this past three months. However, I believe a few more moments’ time will clear all up.” It was at this moment that Olivia made her way down to the others. “Here comes the countess; now heaven walks on earth.” How strange it seemed to Orsino to say these words while thinking of what Viola must look like as a woman. But the time would come for that, as Olivia returned his stepping forward to greet her with words of her own.  
“What would my lord, but that he may not have? Cesario, you do not keep promise with me.” Olivia said, addressing herself more to Viola than to Orsino. The former of whom seemed a bit confused.  
“Madam!” was Viola’s astonished reply. Orsino played his part as he watched the strange speakings of Olivia, even knowing she had fallen in love with one she could not have, Orsino could not help but retain the vestiges of jealousy that were on his mind as Olivia did indeed pay more attention to Viola than any suitor. He managed to keep himself in his character even as he prepared to forswear sweet Viola when Olivia dropped another bombshell as Viola went to follow him.  
“Cesario, husband!” these two words stopped both Viola and Orsino who both looked at Olivia with astonishment.  
“Husband?” both of them replied with stunned tones. Olivia responded in the affirmative and told the story of how not even two hours ago, when Orsino knew Viola to have been speaking to him, she had married ‘Cesario’ under the blessing of a holy father who was produced to affirm Olivia’s claim. Both Orsino and Viola were dumbfounded, even Antonio was a bit surprised and confused. It was at that very moment when an astonishing thing happened.  
“I’m sorry madam but I have hurt your kinsman.” A masculine voice, not far off from Viola’s spoke coming from a direction that was opposite that from which Orsino and Viola had come from. With him were the exhausted forms of Sir Andrew Aguecheek, whom Viola whispered had been the suitor to challenge her, and Olivia’s Uncle Sir Toby Belch. As He spoke and the stranger failed to understand why all present were staring at him so.   
“Sebastian, art that not you?” Antonio finally said, seeming to gape at the man who was identical and very clearly befuddled.  
“Aye.” The stranger responded “What has happened to you since I lost thee?” He said with a shocked expression taking in his friend.  
“How have you made division of yourself?” Antonio responded pointing to Viola who had now stepped out from behind Orsino as everyone gazed in awe.  
“I never had a brother.” Sebastian said confused, “My sister was such a one, that was said if dressed in male garb would pass for me, and I if in woman’s weeds would pass for her. But she was lost at sea. What are you then?” Viola approached calming her brother with a sense of less fear as she spoke of a father, of having been a maid but dressed as a man for want of employment. For those watching the whole story was told and finally Sebastian convinced of the truth of his sister’s words. “For if I am right and you speak true, Let me take you in my arms and say “Thrice Welcome drowned Viola!” Which brought a smile as the twins embraced each other in exuberant jubilation, Orsino, standing next to Olivia at this point chuckled,  
“It seems to me that you have barely escaped marrying a maid.” He said with a teasing grin.  
“How fortunate am I that she had a look alike brother.” Olivia shot back with a sense of irritation.  
“I must confess, I had not quite intended on actually wooing you today. I was going to have Viola confess the truth to you, since she had told it to me while you were getting hitched to her brother.” He said sticking his tongue out at her.  
“Sister!” Olivia called to Viola with a bit of a hesitating tongue as she got used to the concept. “Have you still your maidens weeds?” She seemed ready to offer her own clothes to the sister she had gained by accident.  
“I gave them to a sea-captain, whom I believe your steward Malvolio arrested under what cause I know not.” Viola responded stepping away from her brother, who promptly handed Antonio his coin purse.  
“Have him sent for. In the meantime, let us all go within Olivia’s where we may converse on all that has happened over these past three months and learn from each other in peace.” Olivia consented to this arrangement, and as the others all made their way in, Antonio being pardoned, Orsino moved to his loving servant, his Viola, “When in woman’s garb you are seen, become Orsino’s mistress, and his fancy’s queen.” Viola smiled at this promise and gave him a light kiss on the lips as she pulled him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that.
> 
> They all lived happily ever after!
> 
> Even Malvolio whom they managed to talk out of revenge when all was uncovered.


End file.
